User blog:KidLego09/Survivor Fanfic Audition - ShawnFan14/KidLego09
Aight, here is the audition. So basically an overview. It's the final 8, and currently, Duncan is against everyone else, since his closest allies, Shawn and Geoff, were voted out by the majority the past two tribal councils. Duncan ends up winning immunity, saving himself from the majority, and he wants to talk to an alliance to join them in for the voting so he doesn't seem completely like an outsider. He ends up going to the girls alliance, consisting of Anne Maria, Bridgette, and Scarlett, and the 4 end up making a deal, leaving Duncan happy that he is not on the outs and that he is actually voting with an alliance. After The Immunity Challenge Duncan Confessional: I am so glad I won immunity. I am by myself in this game, and I have no allies. So, am I just gonna let these people come to me? Heck no, I'm gonna approach them to see what they want to do. At Camp Duncan: Okay ladies, I just want to know what you all are going to do. 'Cause I'll do anything you want to do. Bridgette: Well, if we let you in on our plan, we need something in return. Duncan: Alright Bridgette, what do you want from me? Scarlett: *whispers something to Bridgette* Bridgette: Ah okay. Good thinking. We want to see what was on that piece of paper that you received from the immunity challenge. Duncan: Okay, I'll give it to you later. Now, what is the plan that you three have been thinking about? Anne Maria: We are votin' fo' Trent. He is too big of a threat right now. Plus he is kinda wishy-washy. Duncan: Oh sweet. Me and Geoff actually voted him last tribal, but Geoff ended up going 'cause Trent swore he would vote with us, but he betrayed our trust and voted against Geoff, and I wanna see him go. Bridgette: Well, you vote for Trent, and we get to see that paper. Duncan: Right on. Well, I'm going to go off for a while. Just need to process everything since final 8 gets seriously intense. Anne Maria: Aight cya later. And don't you dare tell ANYONE, especially Trent, our plan. Or else you'll be a dead man. Duncan: Don't worry Anne, I won't. I want to stay here. *walks off* Duncan Confessional: Oh my god. I have an advantage in this game now. I have the girls’ plan, and the clue to an idol? Dude, this game is just getting better and better for me. At first, I thought I was on the outs with Shawn and Geoff going, but now, I can do this. And I’m off to find this idol that I will NEED. And am I really gonna show them the clue? No. I'm first going to find that idol, then hand them the clue, because it won't be threatening to me. They'll be looking for an idol that has already been found. Genius. Category:Blog posts